A Certain Kind of Word
by cocobunni
Summary: An original romance anime story. I'm sorry, I can't quite think of a proper summary for this one, but please read :3


A Certain Kind of Word (Needed to Express the Feelings)

The sakura petals drifted slowly down, carried by the cool spring breeze. Everyone seemed to carry welcoming auras, as their friendly chatter resounded through the air, and further down, the large school halls.

"Good morning, Chieko!" A cheerful voice called from behind one of the youths. She turned around, and saw a short girl waving at her with tremendous enthusiasm.

"Oh, good morning, Kazue!" The dark haired girl called back at her. She waved with a smile, and after, Kazue turned around and proceeded down the halls.

"Hm? Is that Kazue?" The other girl, who was the one originally talking to Chieko, asked.

"Oh, yes. Kazue…Hinamori, I think." She casually replied.

"Oh…she's quite weird, isn't she?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. She's not even part of a circle of friends, like most people. She makes friends with others, I mean, but she doesn't really make close friendships. She's quite nice though, just strange."

"I see. Just wondering. I hear her name a lot. I guess lots of people talk about her."

Chieko opened her mouth to say something in reply, but the bell sounded, and the loud and giggling conversations faded only slightly as the students entered their classes.

Meanwhile, in room B-2, Kazue sat down in her desk, her lips curled into a happy smile. She played with her short peachy hair. A small section of it was pulled into a miniature side ponytail. She then noticed that, standing in the front of the room, was what seemed like a new student. His dark eyes caught hers, and she smiled at him, only to receive furrowed eyebrows and a cold stare in return. Before she could at least mouth something in return, the teacher cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Good morning, everyone. This, here, is Fujikage Jun. He's new, so be nice, alright?" This was followed by a quite unecessary chuckle. "Anything you'd like to say to the class Jun? Introduce yourself, won't you?" He patted the tall boy on the back.

Jun cleared his throat, then looked up at everyone, his eyebrows pressed close together, intimidatingly. Eyes widened and small gasps were heard.

"Well…" he started, in a low, deep voice. "I'm Jun. There's not really much about me, not like it matters. But I'd just like to say, just because I'm the new student, doesn't mean you're welcome to try and befriend me freely. I hate that. That's all."

The teacher gave him an uncomfortable stare, as well as the rest of the class. Jun seemed to not care, and instead, he was sent to his new seat, next to the window. Gazes were latched onto him, from everyone. "A-alright, then." The teacher began, also staring at him, who was coldly looking out the window. "I suppose we should begin?"

School resumed as usual for the rest of the day. Except instead of cheerful conversation, whispers about the new student were shakily being passed around. Soon, everyone knew about him by the end of the day.

Coincidentally, Kazue shared the same last class as him, and as the last bell rung, she noticed that he didn't stand up from his seat and hurriedly leave, like everyone else. He just…sat there…with the expression that remained from the beginning of the day to this moment:

Bitter.

Cold.

Unwelcoming.

Focused? On something…

Kazue stared at him for a moment. Everyone except the two were already gone, and she knew that he sensed her presence. She took a single step forward, but her eye caught the small flinching movement that he gave as the sound echoed throughout the room. She then decided otherwise, and walked out the door.

Throughout the rest of the week, he remained quite the same as usual. Anyone who tried to make friends with him were immediately turned down with harsh words, it was said. During lunchtime, he seemed to dissappear. He was incredibly mysterious, and that made others fear him even more.

This day however, Friday, was a bit different from all the rest. During the passing period before 6th period, there seemed to be a commotion in the hallway. There was a crowd of people who seemed to be whispering among each other, all with shocked expressions. Kazue took sight of this, and hastily joined the crowd, trying to stand up on her toes to see. "What's happening?" She asked, to no one in particular. Just anyone willing to answer. The boy next to her turned his head to her.

"The new kid and that guy are having a fight!" He said, almost as if it was some sort of entertaining thing. Kazue's eyes widened, although it wasn't surprising that this happened. She then managed to squeeze herself through most of the people, and made it to the very front.

There they were, Jun and another boy that she did not know of. Currently, Jun was on top of him, and both seemed to be wrestling each other. Jun's elbow was keeping the boy's chest down. Kazue watched in panic. They both looked extremely aggressive towards each other. The opposing boy seemed to be scared at first, but then tried to hide it with a harsh glare, proceeding to punch his cheek. This enranged Jun, causing him to give him an even harder blow on the face. With this, everyone gave panicked screams, and stepped back, except for Kazue. She kept a calm face, and stepped back only slightly. She then lunged to move towards them and stop the fight, but a teacher from a nearby class yelled at everyone to stop, including Jun. Jun stood up, expressionless, and other adults came to aid the bleeding boy who lay on the ground, motionless.

In 7th period, Kazue's class was informed that Jun was going to be suspended, and the other boy was ok, but was currently in the nurse's office. Everyone began to talk amongst each other after class about how it was such a shame that it happened on a Friday of all days, but the subject soon dropped, and the halls became emptier by the second. Again, Kazue was the only one left. She picked up her bag and clung it over her shoulder. She then walked to the door, but before she left, she looked back at Jun's empty seat, and gave a smile that seemed to express a lot, but it was unclear.

The weekend went by quickly, and so did the Monday. Jun was back again, and as usual, after class, he just sat there. Kazue considered leaving, but at the back of her mind, she felt sorry for him. Was there something troubling him, which was causing him to be how he was?

She walked towards him, who did not react at all, and once she was next to him, she leaned over so she could get a good look at his face, which was staring at the window, away from her.

"Fujikage." She said, plainly, and smiling.

He didn't even stir.

She took two steps closer to him.

"Fujika—"

He turned his head suddenly at her and gave her his glare. She was not frightened, and her smile did not even fade in the slightest bit. This seemed to move him, for people never gave him this reaction, but he seemed to try and keep the same expression. Silence aroused.

"Jun…" She said, with the same, unafraid tone. Jun stared at her intently. Then looked back at the window.

"Whadda you want?"

Kazue stood straight up, then sat in the desk in front of him, turning around so that she could resume the almost one sided conversation. She rested her chin in the palm of her hands, placing her elbows on his desk. This made him back away slowly, but he did not avert his gaze. He seemed to be trying to avoid looking at her. _What do I want exactly? _She thought to herself. She then looked up at him again, smiling. "Wanna be friends?" She asked.

It was silent. Jun blinked, then looked at her with his peripherals.

"What a stupid question." He said in return.

Kazue remained smiling. "Does it matter?" She extended her palm out to him. "I'm Kazue Hinamori."

More silence. This time, Jun actually turned his head to look at her. She was unmoved by his stare. And he knew it by now.

He stared at her hand.

"You're supposed to shake it." Kazue stated.

"Idiot, I know what I'm supposed to do, I'm just not sure if I should…"

Kazue broke into a lovely peal of laughter at this statement. "Why not? It's not gonna hurt you!"

Jun looked down, struggling to find the right words. "Well…if I shake hands with you…it means…that we're friends, right?...I mean…I don't think that…" His voice trailed off. He seemed to not be able to continue it, and seemed to be slightly embarassed by that fact. Kazue saw this, and although it was quite laughable, she didn't want to laugh at him.

"Oh…is that it?" She said, acting like this was a casual conversation. "Well then. Why don't we just shake hands…to symbolize that…we've met each other, y'know? I'll try again." She put her arm back to where she was originally resting her chin upon. Then, she extended it out again seconds later. "I'm Hinamori Kazue. You?"

He didn't answer. She continued for him.

"Oh, you're Fujikage Jun? Alright!" She grinned, expecting him to at least give a small chuckle, instead, all he did was stare at her and grab her hand. He had a firm grip. They shook hands, then let go quickly after. Nothing else was said.

Kazue was just about to say something else, but noticed that Jun opened his mouth to say something. Her eyes widened as she anticipated what he was going to say.

However, their conversation was interrupted by the teacher entering the room.

"You're still hanging around here? Go home, kids. It would be best to get home before dark."

Kazue nodded, but the teacher would not go until he was sure that they left. She noticed that he also was unnerved with the fact that she was talking to Jun, too. He avoided eye contact with the boy as he waited. Kazue stood up and picked up her bag. Jun decided to do the same. They then both exited, and the teacher quickly walked away after.

The next day, after class, Kazue did the same as the day before.

"Jun."

Again, he did not feel like responding.

"Jun."

Was it going to make him feel even more like responding if she said it a second time? Probably not.

"Jun. Would you like to walk together?"

He looked at her intently.

Persistence paid off.

"N…" His voice trailed off. "Why?"

A smile painted her curious face. "Don't you think we'll get caught again if we stay?" He remained motionless, as if he expected more. She continued. "And the fresh spring air outside should be cherished while we still have it!" Pleasing, but not convincing. "And if we walk and talk together, there might be a chance that we can become friends!" Jun looked at her, with a different expression this time. It conveyed a gentle, but surprised sort of emotion. He then remembered how he didn't agree to them being friends yet. It was surprising, and kind of funny. She let him have his own space (kind of)…and let him take his time. He liked it that way.

"Let's go." He said, plainly, grabbing his bag. At the words, Kazue's eyes brightened, and a short gasp was let out, as she clasped her hands together in happiness. However, she wouldn't let herself get carried away. She didn't want to ruin the moment, for their might be a chance that they would become friends. She wanted to be friends.

They walked along the sidewalk without saying a word. The blinding yellow sun was dipping behind the hills. Cars vroomed past them once in a while, with a consistent sound that could've been compared to turning the volume up, then down, as they advanced farther into the street. Birds were singing up ahead.

The silence was nerve-wracking. Unbearable, almost. Jun decided to steal a glance at Kazue. _Smiling? _He thought. _She's always smiling. Such a strange girl._ _I wonder what makes her so happy. _

"Kazue." He began, trying not to sound like he was concerned or something.

"Yes, Jun?"

_The casuality in her voice…what the…_

"_Why are you so happy?"…Is that how I should say it?_

"…Nevermind."

What was this? How did he ever get here…talking to a girl who he barely knew…when he was the one who everyone avoided? This wasn't right. And he was just about to ask her that sort of question. How could he have ever thought of asking her something so straightforward? What was happening?

"Ok, then." She replied, and they resumed to how they were before.

"Jun, it's time for me to ask _you_ a question." She said, out of the blue.

Jun ran his hand through his tousled, dark brown hair. "Umm…"

"Do you not want me to ask you a question?"

"Errr…fine."

She smiled endearingly.

"Who do you live with? Do you live with your parents?"

Jun looked away, uncomfortably.

_And she asked it so calmly…like it was a _normal_ thing._

"Why do _you_ wanna know?" He replied, bitterly.

Unaffected, she answered. "I just wanna know. You don't have to answer if you don't wanna."

He said nothing.

"Why don't you ask me a question now, Jun?" She suggested. Her eyes lit up. "Ah! Why don't we play a game? We can take turns asking each other questions, so we can get to know more about each other, you know? But you can pass if you want to!" Jun looked back at her and tilted his head curiously. "So can we play?" She asked. She sounded like a child.

"Ok."

"Yay!" Kazue clasped her hands together and did a small jump. "So, you passed this one, so now you get to ask me one."

They came to a stop, looked both ways, then crossed the street.

"Ok…Why are you so straightforward?"

Oops.

He expected her to be insulted, but she just laughed. "Why I'm straightforward? Well…why wouldn't you be straightforward? Why keep your feelings in?" He just stared. "You've got one life only, so show everyone who you are, y'know?"

"Wh…what if people don't like who you are?"

"Well, it's better being disliked for someone you are than being liked for someone you're not

"Oh."

Kazue grinned. But then, her mouth dropped open to add to her expression of realization. "Wait…that was two questions!... Now I get to ask you two questions!"

"Oh."

"Are _you _trying to be someone you're not?" She said it just like that. It seemed as if she had been planning to ask this for a while now.

"What the…?!"

Kazue giggled. "I'm serious, though…pass?"

He looked at the ground and contemplated. "I'm passing."

"Ok, next one. Do you like me?"

"WH-WHAT?!" This girl… "Do I LIKE you?! We met yesterday, why would you ask me th—"

"No, do you LIKE me? Am I person you admire?"

"Oh, ok then." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you're a weird person."

"That didn't answer the question." She said, with a

"You're weird…and…" _It's strange because I'm able to talk to you freely…so maybe I admire you…_he thought. "Possibly. I'm not sure."

Kazue nodded. "Your turn."

Jun held his thumbnail against his lower lip in thought. "Why are you so happy?" He actually said it…

"I'm happy?" She inquired.

"You're happy…you're always smiling. You…" Again, he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"I'm happy…because." She gave it some thought. "I'm happy because I choose to be happy."

"What?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Mostly—not all the time, but mostly—I'm happy because I'm actually supposed to be mad or sad at that moment…but I choose to be happy…I choose to look at the bright side of things for the sake of the people around me, not just myself. Therefore, it makes me twice as happy, because I've saved others from negative feelings."

"Oh." He thought about that…

They came to a crosswalk, and a turn at the sidewalk. Kazue turned to the crosswalk, but Jun walked towards the turn in the sidewalk. Noticing this, they looked at each other.

"Oh! We're parting ways, I suppose." Kazue stated.

"Yeah." Jun replied, already beginning to walk away.

"Goodbye!" She said, waving.

Nothing came in reply. At least he waved back.

Jun walked along, his hands in his pockets. He thought about the talk they had. The things that Kazue had said.

Second day.

It was only the second day that they had known each other. And yet…he was opening up to her at a rapid speed…he was able to talk to her freely. This wasn't him! This wasn't the person he was…Or was it?_ "Why wouldn't you be straightforward? Why keep your feelings in? You've got one life only, so show everyone who you are, y'know?" _

"Show everyone who I am?" He whispered to himself. "I want to do that…" He stopped in his tracks.

"But who am I?"

The lunch bell rang, and Kazue walked out the doors. She dug through her bag and looked for her lunch as she walked towards the large stairs, where most of the students ate, outside. She finally found it, then looked up. There was a slight movement. It was near the bushes. Hm? Was she imagining things? She walked towards it, curiously.

She looked to her left, behind the small building that contained the stand to buy lunch. There was a narrow dirt pathway between the wall and an arrangment of stone the contained the forest of sakura trees beyond it. It was decided that she would explore, although cautiously. She walked through the narrow pathway, towards the ancient stairs that she saw. When she was at about the middle, she noticed an old equipment room on her left side. It was too scary for her. She shook her head and continued on. When she reached the stairs, she examined it thoroughly. Green patches of moss covered a majority of it. She walked up the five steps, and looked around. To her left stretched the forest, and to her right was the back wall of the same small building. Although…near the ground was…

"Jun?" She inquired, curiously. Jun looked up. He had currently been sitting down against the old wall. Expecting no answer, she let herself walk to his side and sit down with him, setting her lunch aside. He looked away. He seemed angry.

"Crap, how did you find me here?" He asked, without looking at her.

Kazue laughed, but changed the subject. "Where's your lunch?" Jun was annoyed with her clearly, but answered anyway.

"Don't have any."

"Do you usually have lunch?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Nah, I don't have time to prepare any."

"How about your mom?"

"She works during the day."

"Would you like to share my lunch?"

His eyes widened at the interrogation. He looked at her, his eyes still wide. She smiled warmly at him. "Sh-share lunch with you?"

"Yes."

He was speechless. No one had ever asked him if he wanted to share lunch. "Are you ok?" Kazue asked, concerned again, but not letting go of the cheerful tone. "Is it bad if I share lunch with you?" It almost sounded as if she really didn't know the answer. She continued on, not expecting him to say anything, as usual. "It's usually friends who share lunch together, but it doesn't matter. You must be hungry!" She opened her lunch carefully and held it up. There was a medium-sized amount of rice, brocolli, and grilled pork. She held up her chopsticks and seized some pork. She held it up to him. "Eat it!" She suggested, happily. This sort of frightened him. She was staring at him expectantly.

"I can feed myself!" He said, annoyed. He grabbed the chopsticks from her hand. Before he ate though, he looked at her. It seemed as if she didn't have another pair. He couldn't eat from this! Then she wouldn't be able to eat…

He put it in his hand, then chewed off a piece. "There's only one pair…" He said, trying to explain.

"Oh, haha!" Kazue replied. "That's ok. Why don't you have it all? I'm not usually hungry during lunch, so it's alright." She placed the bento box in his hands, along with the chopsticks. He looked at her defiantly.

"You sure?"

Kazue nodded. "Yup! It's fine!"

So there they sat, Jun eating and Kazue staring at him. Feeling Kazue's eyes on him unnerved him, but he was more focused on eating to bother about it. He really was hungry…

"Jun? I wanna play the question game."

Jun looked at her, eyebrows raised. He then swallowed the food. Then spoke. "Ok. You let me have your lunch anyways…"

"Can I go first?"

"It's fine with me."

"Alright."

She looked up at the sky, as if she expected it to give her an answer. Then she looked back. "Why do you come here at lunch?"

"You know that I come here all the time?"

"I just assumed. I don't see you during lunch, so…"

"Oh. Well…" He looked up at the sky, too. Birds chirped nearby, then a flutter of wings were heard as they headed out of the trees. "There's really no one to talk to, so I'd rather just be alone here. I also really like the sakura trees…" He was about to say more, but decided not to.

"Really? That's strange, but I like it. It's your turn, by the way."

"Ok. Umm…C-can…" He stopped. He was struggling to continue.

Kazue smiled warmly. "Can?"

"Is it alright if…"

"If we become friends?" She guessed, excitedly.

He didn't speak. The breeze blew a bit stronger as he stared down at the ground.

"Yeah." He said, meekly.

Kazue patted him on the shoulder. "Of course we can! I'm really glad you asked."

Jun looked at her, with eyebrows pressed together with relief.

And he smiled.

It was small, but it was really a smile.

Kazue looked at him in amazement, then smiled back, brightly. Jun looked away at this. It was quite uncomfortable. "It's your t—"

"You're not really being yourself most of the time, are you?" Kazue interrupted. He quickly looked at her in shock.

"I…"

"I believe that you're actually a really nice person. I'm sure of it. What makes you so bitter towards everyone?"

He froze. "What makes me so bitter?" He sounded as if this was a threat to tell her not to ask these kinds of questions, and that he was fuming up. Instead, he continued. "What makes me so bitter…"

"Are you lonely?"

_**Am **__I lonely? _He thought. Maybe he was…

"My mom and dad are at work all the time…I have a little sister, she's nine, but she's…" Kazue's mouth was slowly dropping open in astonishment. "She's been really sick, so she's been in the hospital…"

Kazue gave him a sympathetic look. "You're little sister? Oh…what's her name?"

"Sakura."

Kazue smiled warmly. "No wonder you like this place! The sakura petals usually fly towards this direction, too."

"Yeah…"

Kazue retreated from the intent and leaning forward position she had, and placed her back fully on the wall. She gave a huge sigh. "So you're feelings are vented out towards everyone?"

"You could say that…"

The bell rang.

The two stood up, and Jun handed the bento box back.

"Thanks…" He said, shyly.

After school, Kazue walked with Jun again. "Jun…why would you vent your feelings out to everyone like that?" She asked, after a long while of walking and not talking.

Jun looked down, angrily. But he fussed over trying to find an explanation. "I don't know…there's nothing else to do about it."

"You need to talk about it to someone instead, Jun." She said, adding his name at the end to point out that she really was serious. "Why not talk to me? It's no good being sad and not having anyone there to comfort you."

Jun did not look at her. "Maybe…because…we're friends?" Kazue chuckled.

They neared the crosswalk, then Kazue spoke one last time before they parted ways.

"Jun, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm always here to listen. Also, you can ask me anything. We're friends, remember?" Jun looked up at her, astonished by this statement. Kazue then walked away. Jun looked down again, and thought to himself as he turned the sidewalk. _It's ok, isn't it? I can trust her…_He thought about what he was able to say that day during lunch. He smiled again. _I really enjoy it when I'm able to smile…_he thought. He looked up, then walked confidently, smiling with every step. He noticed that sakura petals were falling gently.

_It makes me happy._

During the course of the week, the two always talked together during lunch and on the way home from school. Jun was opening up to her more and more everyday. Everyone who knew about this friendship really didn't mind, especially because Jun had slowly stopped becoming a harsh person towards everyone, and he was able to smile more. He had been talking to Kazue about it, instead. She never said any words of comfort, she just listened. And he appreciated it that way. _Slowly, Jun has been becoming a different person. _Kazue thought, during the last class. _He's been showing everyone his true self…he's been showing me his true self. _She thought about sections of their recent conversations.

"_Sometimes I wish my parents would stay at home more…but then I think to myself 'They're working because they want to be able to provide for our family' and I think about Sakura…and I'm able to bear with it at least a little bit…"_

"_Kazue, are you sure you're ok with me telling you all these things? I don't want to be a bother…just tell me if you want me to stop…or something…"_

"_I got a call from Sakura today…she's doing great. I'm really happy…maybe you should meet her sometime, Kazue."_

"_Doesn't the sunset look really pretty? I think the time when the day is slowly turning into night is my favorite time of the day."_

Kazue smiled as her pencil scratched onto the crisp sheet of paper. _He's amazing. I wish people knew just how nice he was. I wish there was more I could do…_

She looked at him. He was in the row to her left, a few seats up. He was working on the math assignment, just as everyone else. A boy sitting next to him dropped his pencil. He picked it up for him, along with a kind smile. This made Kazue smile, too. The bell rung, and everything suddenly became loud as everyone hurriedly tried to leave the classroom. "Mmm…I guess I have homework." Kazue said to herself, as she packed up. She walked out the door, and Jun caught up with her shortly after.

As they walked across the sidewalk, Jun looked down at the ground. By this time, it was quite unusual. Kazue looked at him with worried eyes. He would not talk to her.

"Are…are you okay, Jun?" Kazue asked finally.

Jun did not answer. He looked to his other side, as if he was trying to hide something.

"Jun? Are you…is…" She didn't know what to tell him this time. Kazue turned to the crosswalk slowly as she proceeded to leave.

"P-please wait…" Jun said, as she neared the middle. His voice was coarse, causing Kazue to turn around in worry.

"Jun! Are you ok? Please, tell me what's wrong!" She ran towards him, and then stood, facing him with concern. Jun looked down, but Kazue sensed that he was going to speak.

"Sakura…"

Kazue clenched her fists. What happened?

"I visited Sakura yesterday. We talked together, and she seemed to be happier than usual. After I was about to leave, the doctor wanted to speak to me…and…" He paused. Kazue let him take his time. She could tell that he was struggling to say everything. He was struggling hard.

"She has cancer. It was diagnosed about three days ago."

Kazue looked at him, horrified. His eyes were…really sorrowed this time…

"Ju—"

Jun broke into choking sobs, then crystals poured from his eyes and down his chin. He was crying. "Kazue…sorry…I really didn't want to—"

His eyes widened. He felt her arms around him, and her head against his chest. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled. Jun opened his mouth to say something…but he couldn't speak. Kazue spoke instead. "Jun, don't be sad." He saw the tears drip down, and fall onto her head. She didn't' care. "Why do you think your sister was happy?" He bit his lip. "She knows it's going to be ok. You should know that, too. Be strong for her, ok?" She let go, and looked him in the eye. He didn't say anything. Kazue turned around and left.

As she dissappeared down the road, he still stood there, motionless. When she smiled at him…he felt like everything was going to be alright. He wished that he was able to see that smile all the time…whenever he was sad.

But there was another feeling…

And it was different.

And he didn't really want her to have left him that time. He wanted her to hug him again.

He wasn't sad anymore, he was almost happier than he had ever been before.

"Thank you." He remembered the few but wonderful times he had with her so far. The pink-flushed petals that fell that day…

Yes, it was a very new feeling. What could it be?

The next few days, he was absent from school. He told her the one day that he came back, though, that he had to be with his sister. On Saturday morning, Kazue took a walk down the same sidewalk the they always took. It was a clear day, and not many cars passed by this time. All was peaceful, and the sun's rays were embracing everyone and everything. She heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up. It was Jun. The two stopped, and they stared at each other. Jun started to feel butterflies in his stomach. Kazue ran up to him. "Jun?" She said, wondering why he was staring at her so intently.

He smiled at her, despite the confusion of the strange feeling. "Kazue, do you want to visit my sister with me?"

Kazue smiled back. "Really? Alright, thank you!"

Jun smiled at her again, then turned around and walked in a different direction. Kazue followed. Kazue felt happy as they walked. "Hey, Kazue." Jun said as they turned the corner.

"Mhmm?" She replied, happy that he wasn't so down today.

"Thanks for everything, by the way. You've really helped me a lot…" He looked into her eyes. "I've realized that you haven't gotten the chance to ever really ask _me _anything particularly important lately. I'm all ears too, y'know."

Kazue decided to walk by his side. "It's ok…I just wanna know…" And this was a question she had always been wanting ask. "Would you have ever made friends with anyone else just as quickly?" Jun stopped, causing Kazue to stop, too. Jun smiled.

"No. If it was somebody else…probably not." He turned his head and looked at her. "You remind me so much of Sakura. You're always smiling. You put others first before your self all the time. You're caring. You're strong. You're…you're amazing." He put his hand on her head and patted he. "I'm glad I met you."

Kazue didn't speak for the rest of the way. However, she was very happy that he said what he had said. They walked in throught the automatic doors of the huge hospital. Almost everything was white inside. The one at the counter seemed to recognize Jun right away, so she let him proceed to the rooms where the patients were. Kazue followed. They entered the second door. There in the room sat a small girl with dark hair and dark eyes sitting down in the bed and drawing. Crayons were scattered all over the blanket. Sakura looked up. "Big brother!" She said, happily. Jun walked over with a warm expression and hugged his little sister. Sakura then looked up at Kazue. "Are you Kazue Hinamori?" Kazue looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked, taking a bit more steps forward.

"Big brother talks about you a lot when he visits!"

Jun blushed. "Sakura…!"

Kazue broke into peals of laughter, then kneeled down next to the bed. Sakura smiled at her. "I got the impression that you're really nice." She said, gladly. She held out her hand. "Wanna be friends?" Kazue gazed at her intently. She remembered the first time that she met Jun. Jun was reminiscing, also. Kazue shook Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, let's be friends!" The two giggled together, and Jun watched the two. They were both such incredible people.

The three of them talked together for a long time, but soon it was time to leave. "Aw…good bye big brother, bye Kazue!" Sakura said, not wanting them to leave.

"Bye, Sakura!" Kazue said, waving. "I'll visit again sometime!"

"Wait, Jun!" Sakura said, before he left. "I made this card for you! Take it!" Jun walked over and took the folded piece of paper from her hands. "Thanks, Sakura. I…" He looked at Kazue, a little embarassed to say it. "I……….love you. Bye." The two left, and walked out of the hospital. Kazue looked up at him as they crossed the street. "You guys are so alike." She said, with a grin.

Jun laughed.

"I should be saying that!" Kazue laughed, too. "Hey, Kazue?" He said, stopping. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. He was blushing furiously. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead." She replied, seeming to not mind the strange and nerve-wracking atmosphere that had set in.

"Umm…well…lately…when I'm around you…I've been feeling really different. I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach more often. And it gets sadder than before when you're not around. And…and...I'm not quite sure what this is…I was thinking that…"

Kazue smiled, then interrupted. "Jun? You love me back?"

Jun looked up at her, still blushing. He could see that she was blushing too. "…Back?"

Kazue hugged him again. Just like last time. "Yeah!"

Jun was speechless. He hugged her back, closing his eyes and cherishing the moment. Soon, she let go, and smiled at him.

Jun felt tears of joy filling his eyes. Nothing could ever explain how happy he was at the moment. He felt Kazue's fingers line up with his, and she held firmly on to his hand. She squeezed it tightly. "Jun, isn't it amazing?" She told him. He knew exactly what she meant. A strong breeze blew, and sakura petals blew their way.

**Thank you for reading :) This was sort of a weird story, but I hope you liked it. Please leave some constructive criticism! I'd love to try and improve my stories :3 Again, thank you! (*O*)**


End file.
